


Trust yourself

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG3 ... or ... Kinktober 2018/1 (day 1-13) [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Destiel - Freeform, Enemas, Fisting, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: day8Cas could barely keep his eyes open, his legs were shaking, as were his hands. Whimpering and begging,he gestured for him to do it, damn it. And while he said that, Dean did what he was asked to do.The last word stuck in his throat and his eyes widened as if in slow motion. Then it was quiet. It was only a few moments,but for Dean it felt like an eternity.





	Trust yourself

With a little queasy feeling, Dean crossed the street after work and then opened the door to the building where the kitchen was where Eva worked. He nodded to Tom, the chef, and he gestured with a smile toward where the redhead was decorating a cake.

"Hey," Dean greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and sat down on the sideboard.

Eva raised an eyebrow questioningly because she saw that he had something on his mind and sighing, Dean watched her quietly for a while as he stuffed one cherry after another into his mouth.

"I can do many things but mind-reading is not one of them," she smirked with a wink and patted his fingers. "And leave the cherries alone, I still need them!"

"It's about our next challenge."

Eva looked around, but apart from the two, there was nobody in the room.

"Topic?" She asked distractedly as she applied the chocolate sprinkles to the cake.

"Fisting," he replied dryly and Eva looked around again because no one should hear this conversation.

"Which one of you has the honor?" She grinned and looked at him briefly as she continued.

"Cas."

"Do not worry, he has done that before. That means ... I did it," she replied with a chuckle and was lost in thought for a few moments.

"I know but ..."

Dean stuttered around and Eva let the work rest for a moment because she had to concentrate to get out of the disjointed fragments of words what it was all about. After being a little smarter, she asked him what he was afraid of.

"No idea. That I hurt him? That I mess it up? That I hurt him? That my hand does not fit?"

As proof, he put his hand on hers to make the difference clear.

"Do you want to swap?"

"No, because that bastard is looking forward to it."

Eva had to laugh because that's what she had almost thought and Dean rolled his eyes and joined in the laughter.

"I want you to be by my side and not an inch away. Help me to make this a successful experiment."

Of course, she liked doing that. What a question. The relief was clear to see when he kissed her goodbye, after a brief panoramic view, on the lips and went his way again.

 

Two days had passed and the nervousness he had gotten under control came again and hit Dean at full speed.

With a smile Eva greeted the two men at the front door, let them in and pointed with her hand in the direction of the playroom. It only took a few moments and she realized  Dean was a jitterbug.

"Okay, Cas. You know the procedure. We start with an enema. Two runs," she explained, and the black-haired man nodded, undressed and put his clothes down on the table.

After settling down on the massage table, he turned on one side, pulled a knee to his chest, took a deep breath, and watched the two.

Eva was there, but she had also decided that Dean should do everything alone. In a calm tone, she explained everything to him and gave the instructions.

First, he took the bag of water, which had already been warmed up, and added a few soothing and relaxing drops of a herbal mixture and hung it on a metal stand. Then he fastened the hose and liberally wet everything with lube, including Cas' anus.

He was so nervous that he did not even care to arouse the other or just talk to him. Monotonous and as with the doctor, he stuck, overcautious and so slowly that Cas almost said something, the plastic end of this tube in his gut and turned on the small handle. At a tremendous speed, Cas was not used to, the liquid bubbled into his gut and he gasped.

"Does it hurt?" Dean asked anxiously and with a smile, Eva told him to slow down a bit.

After all the water was in him, Cas turned on his back and even if he had enjoyed it in the beginning, the cramps came gradually and he squirmed uneasily.

Eva showed the dark blonde how he had to massage Cas's stomach a bit.

 

These ten minutes, while Cas was in the bathroom, she used to explain to him what he could do better.

"For God's sake. You did not do anything wrong but there is your lover and needs some attention. You know what to do. Do not be nervous, you can not go wrong. It is not a marathon. We have time. Take this time. This is important."

Reassuringly she took his hands in her own and kissed him briefly. Dean seemed like a frightened deer. When she told him that she was still nervous when she and her husband were playing, he felt a little better and sighed with relief.

"But the most important thing is that you do not let the other feel that because that then transfers to him and if both are nervous and then things go wrong. So, throw away your misgivings, then I promise you it will be a wonderful and relaxed experience for you as well."

 

Not a minute later, Cas came back and lay down again on the massage table.

Eva's gentle and caring words had encouraged Dean again and with a sly grin he looked at her and nodded.

Now he was in no hurry, as he stood behind his friend and tender stroked his back and legs. With a frown, Cas looked at Eva, who sat in a chair near his head and winked at him. Sighing happily, he closed his eyes and began to enjoy.

More clearly and consciously he looked at the naked body that lay in front of him, moved his fingertips over the skin, made the other shudder. Then he leaned down and spread small kisses on his collarbone and neck, smiled at the goose bumps on the pale skin, and moaned contentedly into the kiss as Cas leaned his head back to let their tongues dance for a moment. But since he did not want to lose sight of the goal, the younger man remembered again and began to stroke this shapely ass.

With his forefinger, he gently pressed against the little secret between his two cheeks and made Cas gasp for air as it dipped for a moment.

And now this switch in his brain had finally turned around and he could not wait to sink his fingers there. The fear became a curiosity and the curiosity became arousal, as he saw his friend completely relaxed, with a satisfied and happy smile on his face.

Dean sat down to him, whispering reassuring and praising words, kissing his forehead, caressing his hair, sinking again into the deep blue eyes and gently massaging his stomach.

In between, he cast an uncertain look at Eva as Cas writhed in pain. The redhead just shrugged.

"Massaging is only a help. He has to go through there. Distraction is the magic word. But not too wild, otherwise we'll have a flood here."

At this, all three had to laugh and the older one was happy when he was released from his pain.

 

While Cas was still showering, the others were preparing everything in the meantime and Dean's eyes got bigger and bigger.

"Just have courage", Eva grinned and patted his shoulder.

Freshly showered and meticulously clean Cas came again, was ordered by Dean on the gyno-chair and strapped to the legs.

Yes, he liked that. He was sure of that when he saw the twinkle in the eyes of the younger man.

It was not long before Cas relaxed as soft lips and warm hands cared for his body, giving him pleasure and comfort.

This sight of his friend lying spread out in front of him, making every spot easily accessible, inviting him to deal with all that, aroused the dark blonde. Dean followed Eva's advice and was slow, cautious and empathetic, but not hesitant, let alone he let the other feel his nervousness.

 

Constant physical contact calmed Cas. He trusted him and even if he did not see what he was doing, he felt very well what was going on in his lower half.

A mixture of his fingers, which, even if he so desperately needed, successfully passed just below his prostate, dildos that got bigger and bigger, and the speculum that gradually opened him up again and again.

Cas was in a frenzy of feelings that were painful one time but then put him back on the clouds. His hands were already wet with sweat, as was his forehead. With effort, with restraint and with the temporary pressure that almost pushed him to the limit.

Grateful that Eva was with him, gently stroking his hair and whispering reassuring words, he clenched his teeth and tried to breathe calmly and evenly.

Meanwhile, Dean had taken off his sweater, because he had to admit that it was also associated with a certain effort. Not only did this effort make him sweat, but it was also the way the black-haired man looked at him and the arousing sounds he occasionally made.

Although Cas was able to relax well this time, it took him a long time to get four fingers without any problems.

"I can ... I need ... fuck ... I can not stand that. Damn shit. Let me come. Immediately. I burst!" Suddenly he shouted, clinging with all his might to the supports of the chair, on his belly was already a lake of clear liquid.

Eva bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud at the surprised expression written on Dean's face. Cas was so overwrought that he would have liked to throw something at him if he could have achieved something.

"Time to learn something new," she grinned, standing next to Dean, between Cas's legs.

The topic of 'dry orgasm' was not unfamiliar to Cas and even though he grumbled something, it was better than nothing. Either he bought it or he left empty-handed.

Eva took Dean's index and middle finger and pressed them to a spot on his perineum.

"Can you feel the hollow?" He nodded.

And then everything went very fast. Dean only had to rub three times over his prostate and Eva pressed his fingers firmly to the 'million dollar point'.

Smiling, she thought back how long she had tried with her husband. One time she pressed too late, the other time too early ... But he was a great guinea pig, and still. Patient and ready to do whatever his dominatrix demanded

With half-open mouth Dean stared at the other, who twitched in front of him, moaning and squirming, experienced a rush of heights. But just without ejaculation and in the end with almost greater pressure in his balls.

 

"Dean ...!"

He hated that deep, lengthy pronouncement of his name. It always meant that Cas was dissatisfied or disagreed and rightly so.

For more than two minutes, he had all five fingers in him and the black-haired became impatient, as Dean made no move to continue, but froze.

Cas's breathing was heavy, he felt he was bursting and dripping with desire. He was not in pain but only wanted one thing. Relief. Because he was so exhausted and so, so ... so close. Seeking help, he looked at Eva, who came to Dean's side and asked where the problem was.

There were only a few inches left, but he sensed a resistance that he did not know for certain if he could, had to or should, or ... no idea. He got scared and did not want to hurt Cas in any way.

"Do not worry, that's the second sphincter and yes ... you have to go through it," she smiled as she splashed even more lube on the back of his hand.

Cas could barely keep his eyes open, his legs were shaking, as were his hands. Whimpering and begging, he gestured for him to do it, damn it. And while he said that, Dean did what he was asked to do. The last word stuck in his throat and his eyes widened as if in slow motion.

Then it was quiet. It was only a few moments, but for Dean it felt like an eternity. He did not dare to move, breathing only shallowly so as not to overlook the impulses the other might give.

"Get moving!"

"Son of a bitch!"

Dean had really been worried and this idiot made him fidget for so long ...

He stretched out his fingers because there was so much space. In return, he earned a long, deep groan from his friend, encouraging him to keep going.

"Come on ... come on!"

With difficulty, Cas breathed out those words, for those emotions that had energized every cell in his body, had also clouded his brain.

 

Eva sat down on the couch next to her husband, who had arrived some time ago, because that moment belonged to both of them.

His trembling hand rested on his cock, and a new murmur escaped him as the other struck that hand away, urging him to come only from that fist. Each time he groaned loudly as Dean withdrew a bit and deliberately brushed his prostate. Again and again, always a little faster, but always careful and with a lot of feeling.

Within minutes, Cas's body was in flames and his eyes rolled back into his head, his carotid artery emerging so far that Dean was worried for a moment about whether it could burst and his body tensed so hard that one could easily smash a stone slab on it and probably Cas would not even have noticed.

His already red head became even a bit redder and he held his breath for a moment before screaming, really screaming.

Dean had never heard him scream that way when he had an orgasm.

It was a bit scary on the one hand, but on the other hand, he had rarely seen anything so beautiful before and knowing that it was he who made him feel so filled him with pride, contentment, and happiness.

As he was so engrossed in perceiving all the emotions that unfolded in front of his eyes, he was only marginally aware of how everything around his hand tightened. He briefly wondered if he would ever get his hand out there again.

Like a waterfall, it ran out of Cas's semi-rigid cock and Dean also felt that some drops had flowed into his own underpants.

That orgasm his friend had given him seemed never to end. Cas had never experienced anything like this before. Not so strong. That was no orgasm, that was the damn apocalypse. He shivered and gasped and got on the edge that an unwanted tear stole from the corner of his eye. He was so grateful to Dean for giving him those feelings and daring to give it a try.

When it was all over, Dean pulled his hand out slowly and carefully and stared in disbelief for a few moments at the gaping hole, which contracted very quickly, as if nothing had happened.

In the meantime, Eva had brought bedclothes, lay on the bed and whispered to Dean that they could sleep here before she took her husband by the hand and disappeared with him in the bedroom because this situation had also made the two damn hot.

 

next work ... 

day 9

**Bondage**

Lucifer/Balthazar


End file.
